


Aww Rats

by jamesm97



Series: Random 2015/2016 Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Shock & Awe, The Sheriff doesn't know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff always looked forward to the day when he could interrogate the person Stiles would date. Oh the threats, questions, and maybe a gun..or two..He has been thinking up things to say for YEARS! NONE of that planning ever included one of his Deputies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [njflkf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njflkf/gifts).



> This was a prompt from njflkf

The Sheriff had to be a really shitty parent if he didn't notice Stiles happy moods as of late.

 

The late nights, constant texting at home and at work.

 

The perks of having your son be a Deputy while your still Sheriff means keeping an eye on your son at all times.

 

John was perfectly fine with that.

 

Stiles needed watching, if not he runs off in the woods with werewolves.

 

And no unfortunately that isn't a euphemism.

 

Stiles has been dancing around everywhere Smile on his face confident stride.

 

And massive hickeys on his neck.

 

The sheriff didn't know who it was until he found Stiles in the back of Parrish's police cruiser making out and doing some pretty heavy petting.

 

To say he was shocked to say the least, would have been an understatement.

 

He knocks on the fogging up windows and waits till a very red Stiles and one extremely smug looking Jordan Parrish get out the car.

 

"Dad" Stiles says simply.

 

"Stiles" He says back simply.

 

"It's not what it looks like" Parrish says making both Stiles and the Sheriff huff.

 

"Really because it looks like my two Deputy's are getting it on outside my house, in a police cruiser, Never mind the fact that if this ends badly their could be a conflict of interest" The sheriff says angry.

 

"No dad this is totally different" Stiles tells him fixing his tie.

 

"How is it different?" His father asks scrubbing his hand over his face, he's in Sheriff mode right now not Father mode.

 

So what Stiles says to him next he wasn't expecting it.

 

"Well this is Jordan Parrish" Stiles says smiling.

 

"I know who he is" The Sheriff snaps.

 

"My boyfriend" Stiles says.

 

"We were just about to tell you actually" Parrish adds in.

 

Now here's the thing.

 

The Sheriff always looked forward to the day when he could interrogate the person Stiles would date.

 

Oh the threats, questions, and maybe a gun..or two.

 

.He has been thinking up things to say for YEARS! And he means since Stiles was in the whom and the Doctors said Stiles was a girl.

 

That's another story all together but the point is, his mind is a blank.

 

NONE of that planning ever included one of his Deputies, and he never once thought that after Stiles came out as BI that him dating a Deputy would be a problem.

 

He's always went for muscular types and to be honest total dicks.

 

Nobody as nice as Parrish or as decent.

 

Or nobody the Sheriff actually liked and approved of.

 

"Shit" The Sheriff says walking away, he needs to think of new threats.

Threats that won't risk him loosing a Deputy or both.

 

Shit why does Stiles have to make his life difficult.

 

'At least he's not a girl' a voice that sounds like his wife mocks him inside his head.

 

Its so ridiculous all he could do was laugh.


	2. Threat

Deputy Parrish's phone beeped with a text message from his boss all it said was 'My house now'

 

Parrish gulped because he knew Stiles was in work and the Sheriff was not.

 

He messaged back his okay and he will be right their and left in his police cruiser.

 

When Jordan gets to the Sheriffs home it's just his police cruiser and a black camero outside the house.

 

The door opens before he could knock.

 

Derek Hale in all his frowning glory is stood behind the door, he walks back into the sitting room without a word.

 

He makes his way gingerly into the sitting room, The Sheriff is cleaning his shotgun.

 

"Your going to sit down shut up and nod or shake your head in answer" The sheriff says pointing to the couch with his gun.

 

Jordan sits, fast, really fast.

 

"You know everything about this family's secrets, especially the company we keep right?" The Sheriff asks even though he knows Jordan has saw the werewolves on more than one occasion.

 

Jordan just nods just like instructed.

 

"Well usually I would threaten people with my job and my many, many guns, but I want you to take a good long look at that" John points behind to Derek.

 

His eyes follow the point and Derek's face shifts he flinches but doesn't get up.

 

Derek's growl is low and throaty and it stays their the entire time Jordan keeps eye contact with him.

 

"You both work for me and even though I can make your lives hell, I could also make you disappear without question, their is just one thing that I want to make clear" The sheriff says.

 

Derek roars making Jordan's eyes bulge out.

 

"You hurt my son, and you know about all his friends I will let them take care of it slowly" John smiles "Am I clear?" He says.

 

Jordan nods again.

 

"Good Stiles should be home soon, would you like to stay for dinner?" John smiles his face doing a 180 and looking like a happy person.

 

Parrish shakes his head no and high tails it out of the Stilinski house.

 

John smiles he's got this threat thing down, good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it is over thank you guys for reading, it was a nice little break from writing long fics.


End file.
